


gosh dang it sentinel chin 2: the blitzwinging

by Scomrose



Series: the gosh dang it sentinel chin series [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Again what format is this, Brainwashing, Experimentation, Irrelevant title, Mind Manipulation, Near Death Experiences, POV Second Person, Transformation, Unrelated sequel, bc sentienel is nowhere here, cloning, coughing up blood, he was banished to the eternal domain, painful transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: Well, now I've made two of theseSecond personish Blitzwing TF
Series: the gosh dang it sentinel chin series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709575
Kudos: 3





	gosh dang it sentinel chin 2: the blitzwinging

**Author's Note:**

> regular text = icy
> 
> bold text = hothead
> 
> italic text = random
> 
> ...i think i did okay with writing blitzwing??? let me know if i didn't ok

_Vakey vakey little organic!!! Jou've got a big solar cycle ahead of jou!!!_

_AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Jou should'fe seen jour little face!! "vaaaaah, don't kill me jou big scary robot!" AHAHAHAHA!!!_

Now, vith jou avake, I suppose introductions are needed. I am Blitzving, Dec-

**VAT ARE JOU TRYING TO DO? Stop jour struggling, foolish organic, or I vill crush jou into a pulp!**

_Ooohhh! And zen I can make pudding vith jour remains! AHAHAHA!!!_

Zere we go. Seems like zee zreat by my ofer personalites got jou to stop fighting back.

I can tell jou are vondering vere jou are, so I might as vell explain to jou. Jou are in our current base of operations here upon this planet, about to undergo a free upgrade, courtesy of zee Decepticon cause.

First, let's get jou out of zat chair… zere vee go. Now-

**-Unless jou have no falue for jour life-**

-Come along, little organic.

…

And here vee are, zee "lab."

_I'm just calling it zat because it's just a scraped together mash of garbage!!! AHAHA!!!_

Now, if jou vould please step inside of zis tube…

**DO MANNERS MEAN NOTHING TO JOU ORGANICS? Or schould I follov along vith offlining jou all?**

**There!! Zat got jou moving at last!!!**

Ahem… let me explain.

From vat vee vere able to gather from our former technoorganic member, vee hafe discofered a vay to transform organics into cfbertronians… at the price of them needing to be cloned from one's C.N.A, rendering zee former organic a clone of vhom the sample of C.N.A vas taken from.

_Annnd, to add onto zat, zere's a veery high chance jou just might (teehee) just fall ofer offlined before the process is even complete!!!_

Now, prepare yourself. Try not to mofe too much.

There. It begins. Jour strange tendrils on jour head are drifting off, as jour helmet emerges from it. Jour optics are also turning red, vith zee left one bulging out, as jour face turns an icy blue schade.

**And don't zink I don't here jou vhimpering like a protoform in zere! Get used to zat pain or just go offline!**

Zere vee go, jou're once more, as jour chin expands, metal plating extending out to cover the bottom of it-

_-Annnd jour little processor can hardly handle zee pain of jour ofer personalites joining jour own!! It's sort of funny to see jou vhimpering and begging again! AHAHAHAHA!!_

_Ooohhh, zere starts jour body, as it bulks itself up, turning all beige and purple as jour decepticon symbol rises up (hehehe) on jour chest! A- oh!! Jou're falling, jour scholders bulging out and growing, as you cough out a little human oil!_

**OH STOP HOLLERING LIKE THAT! I am doing jou a favor, and here jou are begging an unstoppable process to end! Just let zee transformation do it's work!**

Zere. Your screams vere becoming quite bothersome. And it appears jou are biting down on jour face as jour cannons rise from behind jour back, a small piece of beige metal too rising from vat I hear, meaning jour vings vill soon emerge.

**AGAIN vith zose screams? Just accept this!**

**Oh? Haffe jou gone deaf? LISTEN TO ME!**

Hmmm… seems like zee pain vas too much and jou passed out as jour vings vere growing…

_Nothing a few volts of electricity can't fix! AHAHAHA!!_

Zere we go, jou have come back online, screeching as usual, human oil and energon dripping from jour face as undoubtedly, jour internal systems are shifting about, becoming mechanical, as jour organic nature sheds free fron jou.

Jour upper limbs haffe bulked up a fair bit already, as beige slithers down them, halting at the lower half, as zey almost puff out, turning similar to vat jou vould call "gloves"

And now, zis is half done, and jour vhimpering vill soon cease. Jou may thank vee for zat. Jour legs turn beige, a black string of metal vrapping abound jour vaist as mechanical blocks form along it.

_Oh, look at zat! Jou're growing up so big and strong now! And jour pedes are becoming vat jou human organics call "thicc" as zey become tank treads!_

Now, vee see optic to optic… how do jo-

**Oh, trying to offline vee, are jou? Haffe jou malfunctioned?**

**Don't you dare stand up! Now, vhere's zat candle…**

Aha! Now…. inhale deeply… 

_ZEEERE VEE GOOO!! Now jou're a fully fledged Blitzving! Tell vee, how does it feeeelll? Vait, I already knooow!_

_Now, ready to make Autobot servo salad?_

**Author's Note:**

> You look in the mirror and see that you're no longer there.  
> You're now TFA Blitzwing.  
> You feel like you were reborn.  
> You never knew what it was like to live before.  
> Now you do.  
> You feel free.  
> ~~~  
> that's totally not an edited version of null's mirror text from monolith relics of the past nope not at all


End file.
